Uphill Battle
by Kafica90
Summary: Sofia, with the help of a certain princess, realises that her love for Cedric isn't a doomed as she thought. Now to get the Stubborn Sorcerer to get that through his thick skull and realise she wants him and much as he wants her. As well as some twists and turns once he does...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first story I hope you enjoy it yes it will be continued. Please note that I don't have a beta so if you find any mistakes, please let me know. That said, please enjoy!

Fuck, how did these things keep happening to him? It was supposed to be easy get the Amulet and take over the Kingdom, but recently he couldn't stop thinking about the lovely pale neck that the, now red, jewel hung around. Fuck he met her when she was only eight, a simple village girl that became a princess overnight. Oh, how he wanted to bury his hands in her curly chestnut hair and ravage those pink rose petal lips. Groaning, he banged his head on a wooden beam in his workshop.

'Mister Cedric are you okay?' Asked the very reason he was banging his head, Princess Sofia with her big blue eyes and sun-kissed skin. He had to remember to add Princess to Princess Sofia part, or he would end up thinking inappropriate thoughts about the young woman. That's right she's not the little girl who mispronounced his name and came to him for magic lessons.

'I'm fine Princess,' He said while running his hand through his duo coloured hair, 'I was just thinking about how my sister was going to come for a visit soon, and you know how that goes.' He hated lying to her, but he couldn't just tell her how he felt about her. Besides, it wasn't as if it was a complete lie. His sister, Cordelia, was coming for a visit with his niece. Whom thankfully had mostly grown out of her childlike hero worship of him, and So- Princess Sofia did know how well he got along with his sister. Lost in his thoughts Cedric vaguely heard the princess say something but didn't quite make out what she had said. 'I'm sorry, Princess, what did you say? I seem to be getting lost in my thoughts quite a bit lately.'

'I said, I could go with you to your parent's place with you when your sister comes, maybe keep Calista busy for a bit so you can have some peace?' Sof-PRINCESS Sofia said a little hesitantly, 'If you don't want me to come I completely understand. It's not like you have to take me whenever you go visit your parents, and I know I can visit them at any time,' she looked over at his raven familiar. 'I could keep Wormwood company for you so he doesn't get lonely, seeing how I can talk to animals but you already know that. And I'm going to stop talking now.' The young woman looked down at her Light violet gown her cheeks a rosy red with what he could only assume to be humiliation, and he couldn't help but think about she would look like under him her cheeks flushed for an entirely different reason.

'N-n-no,' her captivating ocean blue eyes shot up to look at him, sorrow evident. 'That is to say, you don't need to stay here to keep Wormy company I would lo-rather like it if you would come with me to my parents. I'm sure they would l-like to see you again.' Fuck he felt like a bumbling schoolboy talking to his first crush. Poseidon's fucking Pumpkins how did he get so enamoured with a girl-woman over ten years his junior.

'So when are they arriving Mr. Cedric?' Cedric sighed as Princess Sofia asked looking so pure and innocent in her lavender dress that Cedric had to look away lest he loses what little control he still retained.

'In a few days,' he told her then all but shoved her out of his workshop stating that he had a significant herbal potion to make for her father, the King. Cheerfully she bid him adieu and ran down the steps of his tower. Closing the door with another sigh, he leant his back on it and slid down until his head was level with his bent knees.

'Merlin's Shitty Mushrooms what am I going to do?' He asked out loud this time running both hands through his hair. 'She's a princess, and here I am acting like a fucking lovesick fool.' It could never happen he knows that, but a small part of him hoped that one day he could show the princess the full extent of his feelings for her.

'Fuck,' Said the princess whom Cedric couldn't stop thinking as she leant against a wall sighing. Yes, she knows how to swear, one does not spend all that time getting ready for the flying derby without picking up a few swears from the boys on her team. 'he's going to make whoever mum and dad pick out for my husband very jealous.'

Sighing again, Sofia pushes off the wall and walk at a more sedated pace back to her room lost in her thought about a particular Sorcerer. How even if it was just once Sofia would like to know what it feels like to be kissed, held in his arms as they make love. Sofia knew that if she was going to lay in his bed like a husband and wife she wanted to be an active participant making love to him as much as he was to her. Even in her mind, Sofia couldn't call it just sex because she knew if they were to do the horizontal tango it would be more than just sex, to her at least and for her, that was enough.

Sofia hoped anyway but it was pointless he was older than she was and probably still saw the little girl who came to his tower and begged him for magic lessons. Unnoticed by Sofia, her amulet started to glow, and when she turned the corner to head to her bedroom. Sofia saw a woman in a light violet dress and long golden hair pressed up against the wall by a very handsome man with brown hair and rogueish look to him.

Sofia let out a small squeak which alerted the couple that they weren't alone. Before she could blink, the man was on the other side of the hallway sheepishly looking down at one of the many vases that lined the hall. She didn't think anyone could move that fast without the help of magic. Sofia looked over at the woman and noticed her small grin at his actions.

'Hello Princess Rapunzel,' Sofia said with a curtsy, 'and Prince Eugene.'

'Just Eugene please the prince stuff still makes me feel awkward.' Nodding Sofia complied with his request, and of course, asked them why they were here.

'Well, Sofia I was hoping you could tell us that, the last time I was here your kingdom was under a curse.' Princess Rapunzel replied with a tilt of her head that showed her confusion. Turning to Eugene, she pulled him back over to Sofia. 'Oh, before I forget this is my husband, Eugene.'

'I still don't know why you said yes to marrying me I am almost ten years older than you and well below your station as a princess. I mean, come on, I was a thief! I stole your tiara and was planning on ransoming it for an enormous pile of money. Yeah sure I helped save you from Gothel, but you would have done that on yourself even-,' Eugene couldn't finish what he was saying because his mouth was suddenly very busy with Rapunzel's. Sofia gasped Prince Eugene was a thief and almost a decade older than Rapunzel. So maybe there was hope for her to have her secret love after all a royal sorcerer was better than a thief right? With that thought in her head, she told the two lovebirds goodbye and started to run to her Mother's rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Fucking hell does Cordelia ever shut up? For the past two hours he has heard nothing but her bitching about how he needs to find himself a real woman and how of course she knew just the woman for him.

'Dear sister, I didn't realize that you actively thought about my love life. Is there some reason for that perhaps?' Cedric inquired voice thick with sarcasm and a smirk on his face. He watched as Cordelia stammered for a few minutes quite pleased with himself. 'Look, I know you are trying, in your selfish way, to look out for me but, just because I currently have no lover, it doesn't mean I have no practice in the art of lovemaking. However, seeing how Princess Sofia is here perhaps we can change the subject from my boring love life to something more appropriate?'

'Tell me, dear brother, why does Princess Sofia come to our family gatherings so often?' Cordelia off-handedly commented while tapping a painted nail against her painted lips she continued. 'Is she, perhaps, the reason you haven't admitted to having anyone? You two have to keep your love private least the King find out and make you shorter by a head?' Fuck! She just about nailed it on the head with that question. Part of the reason he didn't like to admit his feelings for the princess, even to himself, was because of the King. The other part was the fact that he was over a decade older than her and the fact for the first few of years he had known her he actively tried to take over the kingdom.

'The Princess can have any suitor she wishes I highly doubt that she would want an ageing sorcerer over ten years older than she is.' Cedric stated with more calm than he felt. He knew one day he would have to watch as she married someone else and pretend to be happy for her, well if she were happy then he would be happy for Sofia, shit Princess Sofia. If Cedric starts forgetting Sofia's title in his head Cedric may just slip up and say it. He can not allow himself to do it even once. He must remember that she is a Princess of the Realm and he is just the royal sorcerer there is no way for them to be together. Besides that, there was no way in Hades that the princess would EVER fall for him.

At least while Sofia is here, Cedric can pretend that she is a part of the family and let his guard down even for a little while.

Talking with mum about my feelings for Cedric helped, thought Sofia as she watched Calista perform a new bit of magic she recently learned at Huxley Hall. Her mother was surprisingly supportive of the whole thing and was willing to talk to her father about letting Sofia pursue a courtship with the Sorcerer. She did, however, tell Sofia to be cautious about how Cedric feels about it, after all, he is older than her, but that was no reason to hide her feelings from him.

'Sofia, darling, just because you may like him it doesn't mean that he likes you back in that way. Don't force anything on him, but let him know in little ways that you wouldn't mind a relationship with him if he wanted,' Sofia's mother had counselled the other night.

With that conversation in mind, she decided that tonight, after they went back to the castle, she would tell him how she felt.

'Princess Sofia, do you like my uncle?' Calista asked suddenly pulling Sofia out of her thoughts of happily ever after with Cedric. Face flushed she told Calista, of course, she liked him, Cedric is her friend. 'That's not what I mean, and you know it, you want to be with him like Grandma is with Grandpa don't you?' Blushing again, she sneaked a peek over at Cedric and was instantly transfixed; he looked so handsome in the evening light while talking with his sister. Absent-mindedly she nodded as Sofia noticed Cedric had gotten a far off look. He's been doing that a lot lately, she thought. Walking over to Cedric, Sofia heard his last remark about not wanting an ageing sorcerer and felt the immediate need to correct him.

'Mr. Cedric, is everything okay?' Sofia cautiously asked worried for her friend, and, hopefully, eventual husband. Looking at her Cedric nods his head, a gentle look in his eyes.

'Yes princess, everything is fine, however, while we are here please just call me Cedric,' let me pretend that we are more than just friends, he finished in his head. With the gentle smile back on his face, Cedric turned and looked at the sunset. Sofia couldn't help but giggle.

'You know, Cedric, Prince Eugene is almost ten years older the Princess Rapunzel? And he was a thief.' Hazel eyes widened in shock, is she hinting at what I think she is? He questioned himself; no, it can't be the Princess deserves someone better than me and closer to her age. Shutting his eyes, Cedric turned his head away from the Princess; suddenly he felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek. Snapping his head around Cedric looked at Sofia and saw a soft blush on her cheeks.

'Don't count yourself out of the running just yet. Okay, Cedric?' Sofia looked at Cedric with hope filling her eyes. 'Oh would you look at the time, we need to get back to the castle. I'm sure dad would like that herbal potion you are making soon.' Pausing to bite her bottom lip she looked off into space, 'Would it be alright if I continued to drop the mister from your name even back home?' Too stunned to say anything Cedric just nodded his head. 'And while we are alone you can call me just Sofia, to be honest, I prefer it when people forget that I am a princess, mostly because I wasn't always one. If my mum hadn't married Dad I would still be a village girl, but that you mean I wouldn't have met you, Cedric, and I am thrilled to have met you.' Her cheeks were burning now as she walked, well nearly ran, away too afraid to say anymore.

The flying carriage ride was silent on the way back to the castle as both of the occupants were lost in their thoughts.

She can't mean what I think she means, can she? Cedric thought, no I can't let myself go down that road it will only hurt her in the end. And I absolutely cannot tell her the truth of my feelings, if she were to find out what I had tried to do…That's it I will tell her tonight, and maybe that will turn her away from this foolish notion of me being in the running for her heart. Cedric leant over and looked out the window closest to him.

I can't wait to tell Cedric how much I love him, Thought Sofia, I just know Cedric feels the same way about me, and I will have to inform him I don't care about the past. Without realizing it, Sofia mirrored Cedric watching the world go by through the small window.


	3. Chapter 3

So I just realised that I haven't been doing the disclaimer thingy so here it is,

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First it is owned by Disney Studios, and I am just borrowing the characters for my enjoyment.

* * *

When they got back to the castle, Cedric all but disappeared up to his workshop; to try to figure out how to tell the princess all the reasons she shouldn't like him. Maybe then she will see sense and go for someone that could make her truly happy. Shit, I should have started to push her away when I first noticed her blossoming into a woman from the little girl she had been, he sat on his plush armchair and put his head in his hands. When did that naïve little girl change? Was it so gradual that he didn't even know it was happening until it was too late? Sighing, Cedric stood up and went over to his alchemist table to brew a potion that would show her all the wrong he has done. Maybe, just maybe, I can get her to hate me enough that it won't hurt as much when she falls for someone better suited to her. All of a sudden there was a knock on his door that snapped him out of his thoughts.

'Mister Cedric, are you in there?' The very object of his thoughts was just outside his door, and he knew if he put it off he would never tell Sofia just to keep her close if only for a little while longer. Sighing, he opened the door and ushered Sofia into his workshop then asked her to join him in his study, where it was less likely she would throw an unfinished potion at him in her anger.

'Please sit, Princess,' Cedric asked, his voice calmer than he could give himself credit for, 'you don't know me as well as I have let you think you do. I am an evil man, Princess, for years I plotted to take over the kingdom by using the very jewel that hangs around your neck. I had hoped with the power of the amulet I would be able to show everyone that I wasn't Cedric the So-So but Cedric the Great, like my father, but I'm not like him.' Turning and looking at the fire, lest he reaches out and touches her. He sighed, 'I had consistently tried to take it from you, in fact, one time I had succeeded, but I stupidly put it on, and it cursed me. That was the day I asked you to help me be good, but in the end, I had to give it back because it turned my arms into iron gauntlets. All those times I helped, quote, unquote, you, it was so that later I could take it from you. The time the gryphon got loose and took it I wasn't trying to get it back for you, I was attempting to get it for myself. You just refused to see anything wrong with me, and that is simply untrue,' Cedric stopped there to give her time to absorb the information he just gave her, unbeknownst to him he did the same thing while teaching her how to use her magic gift.

Sofia sat in silence threw out his monologue and thought about everything he had said, 'To be honest Cedric, I already knew you had tried to take it. Wormwood has a tendency to talk a lot about how you wanted to take over the kingdom using my amulet; but if you were truly evil, you would have just taken it, after all, I was just a little girl you could have easily overpowered me and taken it, but you never did.' Sofia Paused there, stood up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. 'I know that you have a darker side to you, you would be the son of Winnifred the Wise if you didn't, but you are also the son and heir of Goodwin the Great. When I lived in the village with my mum, I heard something that I think applies to you rather well.

'We all have two wolves fighting inside of us; one is all things good, and the other is hate, anger, envy, virtually all the bad things in us.'

'Which one wins?' Cedric couldn't help but ask as he moved his hands to cover hers. Sofia giggled softly into his dark purple sorcerer's robe.

'Silly it's the one that you feed, I know you have been feeding the darker one a lot but at the same time you have been feeding the good one as well otherwise the bad one would have won by now. And now you have me, and I won't let you lose to the bad wolf inside of you, but at the same time, I don't want to change anything about you. I love you for you, not for something you could be. If you change, I want you to change for yourself, not for me.' Sofia blushed as she realised she just confessed her love for him.

'I am not worthy of your love, Sofia, I could give you a whole list of reasons.' Cedric paused, merely enjoying the feel of her arms around him, 'starting with your father, he would never approve of you falling for the bumbling royal sorcerer, you are royalty, and I am just the hired help, but most importantly I am your master, and you are my apprentice. I cannot allow myself to cross that line, especially because when you were born I was already thirteen years old and had the unfortunate accident which changed my hair to what you see now.' Cedric pulled Sofia around so he could hold her as she was holding him, burying his nose into her chestnut hair. Cedric took a deep breath and continued, 'I'm a fucking fraud, I am not good, I want you all of you, but I can't have all of you. Even if you were to give me a taste of you, I would always want more I would take and take until you had nothing left to give and then, by the gods, I would continue to take more. And I know that you, being the kind good-hearted woman you are, would fucking give me everything I ask for and more expecting nothing back but I cannot let myself do that to you. Sofia, you mean so much to me that even the thought of you breaking under the weight of my affection for you is enough for me to hold it back.' Pulling back from Sofia Cedric walked over to a chair and sank into it, his head yet again in his hands. 'Just leave; please don't give these old bones hope just to take it away when you find the person worthy of your love. For if we continue down this path, that you think you would like, I won't be able to give you up, I would selfishly keep you to myself even knowing you would rather be with someone else. Don't waste your love on me.' Cedric got up and walked to the door, looking over his shoulder to the shocked princess he continued, 'lock up when you leave you do know where the key is.' With that, he was out the door and down the steps to the tower, at a quicker pace than he would later admit.

I don't belong here, Cedric thought as milled around the castle, the tower isn't even mine, it's King Roland's, and he just lets me use it. He took the long way to the little herb garden that he and Sofia had started, to keep the workshop better stocked with the essentials. Cedric sat down on the bench that was there and let himself wallow in self-pity at throwing away the one thing that he had wanted more than the kingdom, looking up at the night sky he couldn't help but think about how it paled in beauty compared to Sofia.

Sofia stood by the fire for a while just looking at the door, wondering if he was going to come back. When it was evident that Cedric wasn't going to be back anytime soon she slowly made her way out of the study to the workshop, the light of the moon caught her eyes as she walked by the window. I wonder if Cedric is looking at the moon right now too, she thought then walking over to the window she rested her head against one side, a small smile graced her face as she went over the conversation in her thoughts, he cares for me and he wants me as I want him. Now to just get him to see it's not wrong for us to love each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First, though at times I wish I did...Sofia's pale, lean legs glistened with sweat in the moonlight pouring in through his window as Cedric slowly kissed his way up to her delicate pussy, still leaking out his cum. She was his now and forever; nothing can keep her from him. Not even the king. She moaned around the gag he had put on her, her arms pulling against the silk ties that held them above her head, and arched her back trying to get his tongue in deeper.

'Now, now, princess you must be patient. After all, it is a virtue,' Cedric told her, lifting his head from between her legs, watching as her chest heaved with each breath. Smirking, he slowly kissed his way up to her petite breasts and started to suckle on one like a baby while he played with the other one. After a while Cedric switched over to the other one, his mind wandering to what she will look like filled with his child, after all, Cedric was her husband now. Grabbing her knees, he put them on his arms as he sank back into her folds, gently rocking his hips he felt-

'Ceddy-kins, are you in here?' Fuck, what was that? Cedric asked himself, sitting up in bed, looking up he saw his mother standing in his doorway and groaned, realizing it was just a dream. Running his hands through his hair, he asked his mother why she was in his room. 'Well I had heard you tossing and turning, and, well, I thought you were having a nightmare, but by the look of things it wasn't a nightmare was it?' Knowing she was the only person he could talk to about what he was feeling Cedric opened up and told her everything that had happened since he saw her last.

It was days before they saw each other again. Cedric did all that he could to avoid Sofia, but it seemed, at least to him, that she was everywhere. On good days Cedric could see them having a happy life together, but most days all he could see is him pushing Sofia away as he gets caught up in some potion or spell for days on end. Then Cedric remembered that Sofia understands that Cedric is the Royal sorcerer and with that comes specific demands on his time, but Cedric couldn't do that to her, the princess deserved someone who could devote most of his time to her. It would be better if he just left the castle, but he had no heir to pass the responsibility too. Hades Hellhounds, why the fuck did Cedric have to fall for the one fucking person that someone deserves so much more than what Cedric can give as only the royal sorcerer. Banging his head against a wooden post he was trying thinking of all the reason she should run for the hills, But still knew that Sofia, being the stubborn woman she was, would never give up once Sofia set her mind to something.

'Cedric, Are you in here?' Queen Miranda asked as she walked into the Sorcerer's Workshop, 'is there somewhere I can sit there are a few things I would like to talk to you about.' She looked around the room dome, while Cedric stood frozen. He was in the midst of convincing himself that she had found out about his perverted desire for her daughter and was going to have him executed when she sat in one of the high-back chairs in his workshop. 'Your mother came to visit me, with a rather interesting story about you previously trying to take over the kingdom using Sofia's amulet. Now I realize that you haven't been attempting anything like that lately. Also, she told me that you are in love with my daughter,' before she could say anything else Cedric cut in.

'You majesty, I have tried not too, but every time I feel like I've got my feelings under control I find myself further down the rabbit hole than before. Your daughter is important to me, and I have tried to keep my distance, but there is something about her that just draws me deeper and deeper.' Running a hand through his hair, Cedric started pacing around trying to get his thoughts in order. 'I know it's not my place; she is a Princess even if it is by your marriage to King Ronald, I am the Royal Sorcerer my place is to stand beside the Royal Family, not be a part of it. Besides she deserves someone who could devote every waking moment to her, not some second-rate hack who will get lost for days in the magical arts.' With that off of his chest, Cedric sat on the stool by the alchemy table not daring to look at the Queen. If he did, he would have noticed Miranda walk over to him to wrap her arms around him in a hug.

'No wonder why Sofia likes to hug you, you have more muscle mass than I had thought.' She casually commented, 'I came here, not to tell you that you can't be with her, just the opposite. Sofia loves you, for reasons I don't claim to understand, but she does. If there is one thing I know about my daughter is that when she knows she wants something Sofia will go for it, regardless of what everyone else thinks, after all, that is why she was one the flying derby team.' Forcing Cedric to look at her, Queen Miranda continued, 'If you love my daughter as much as you say you do, Cedric, you will have to ask my husband permission to court her. That being said you better do it soon as he is already looking at proposals for all three of the children, and I will talk to Roland about letting them marry for love as we did.' Giving Cedric one more smile the Queen glided out of the workshop, leaving a baffled, wide-eyed, Cedric behind

Cedric felt a jolt of pain as he pinched his arm; to make sure that this wasn't some elaborate dream. Wow, he thought, the Queen just permitted me to court her daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sofia the first or associated products. However, I do own a computer and an active imagination. That said, this chapter mentions attempted rape.

* * *

Queen Miranda walked into King Roland's study, slightly unsure as to how to approach the subject Sofia and Cedric's pending romance with him. After much thought, she figured the direct approach was probably best.

'Roland there is something I need to talk to you about,' Miranda stated as she glided into the room, unknowing interrupting him as he was talking.

'My Queen, you came at a perfect time, I was just thinking of having Bailywick send for you,' Roland responded, then looked over to his guest. A man that looked to be in his forties with grey hair and had the circumference of a wagon wheel, 'King Achim of Barvin, here, wants to court Sofia isn't that great?' The fat man stood, and Miranda realised how short he was, not that the actively judged anyone on their looks alone was something she did but she just couldn't see her baby girl with someone like him.

'Your majesty, I hope that you will agree to this courting as I currently have no children and any that I would father with your daughter would be the heirs to my kingdom; quite the step up from her humble beginnings as a peasant,' Miranda could not believe what she just heard.

'Excuse me, do you honestly think that I would allow you to court my Daughter after insinuating that she is nothing more than something to be bartered? Yes, we were peasants before my Marriage to King Roland; however, that does not mean I do not love him. Also, I will never let my daughter, Princess Sofia, to be married off to someone who doesn't even know her, and do not tell me you do, for this is the first time I have ever seen you in my ten years of being the queen of this kingdom. Furthermore, you are old enough to be her father, so my answer is a resounding no,' looking over at Roland with a fire in her eyes. 'Husband I need to talk to you in private in my study,' Miranda turned and started to leave when she noticed that he wasn't following, 'NOW,' she demanded in a voice that told him if he did not listen he would be sleeping in his study for the next month.

On the way she was fuming at the thought of her beautiful young daughter with a man that only saw what he could gain from being with her. Once safely behind the closed doors of her study, she turned to the source of her anger.

'What the hell was that? Are you fucking bartering off our children like cattle?' Roland's eyes went to the size of saucers at when he heard her swear, 'Don't you fucking give me that look. What did you honestly expect me to do when you told me that degusting pig of a King wanted to marry our youngest daughter. He acted like it was an honour for Sofia to even be in the running because we were peasants. Shit Roland, I want all three of them to be able to marry for love like we were. Did you even stop the think that maybe, just fucking maybe; she was already in love with someone. Someone, who in my opinion would be much better suited to her. Hmm? What was that? No, I didn't think so. From now on there will be no more going behind my back to find a husband for Sofia or Amber, or a wife for James. You will come to me, and I will talk to them like the grown adults they are. Now leave I don't want to see you for the rest of the day.' Just as King Roland reached the door, he heard Miranda speak up once again, 'Oh right, in my anger I nearly forgot. That someone I mentioned is our royal sorcerer Cedric, you had better give him the benefit of the doubt or I WILL leave with the both of them, and you will NEVER find us.'

Closing the door behind him, Roland heard an argument going on down the hallway toward his office, he turned a corner and saw Sofia in, what appeared to him, the comforting embrace of Cedric. Roland stood watching them for a few minutes he noticed Cedric's hands never fell below what was proper and that there was a gentle light in his eyes as he whispered to Sofia. It was then he realised that King Achim was on the floor with a bloody nose.

"What is going on here?' Roland's voice demanded an answer the foreign king tried to explain that he was _just_ talking with the princess when this barbarian came and punched him, somehow Roland found that hard to believe as Cedric was much more likely to hex someone.

'The only reason you are still able to talk is that I forgot to bring my wand with me. You weren't just speaking to the princess you had her pinned to the wall as you ran your degusting sausage fingers all over her. Talking about how it was just a matter of time before King Roland sanctioned a marriage between the two of you so it shouldn't be a problem if you sampled the goods beforehand. The last time I caught someone doing that let's just say the ended up with a new pair of earrings, the people that live and work in this castle are under MY protection from pigs like you.' Roland froze as his mind centred on one phrase, 'the last time' meaning this type of thing had happened before, and Cedric had stopped it. If looks could kill King Achim would be dead a million times over with the look that Roland gave him, with a voice as cold as forever frost Roland told the _thing_ on the floor to get up and never set foot in HIS castle again.

As if sensing the direction the conversation was about to take Cedric asked if King Roland knew where Queen Miranda was, as Sofia was in need of her mother.

'Miranda is in her study, Cedric. Once you have told her what just happened I would like to talk to you in my office; there are a few things I wish to discuss with you in regards of what has happened today and information my wife has recently shared with me.' Not for the first time he wished he had a better relationship with his Sorcerer if only Cedric were comfortable enough to come to him before all this had to happen to his daughter.

A half an hour later Cedric came to Roland's study; he was a little nervous but reasonably confident that if he didn't talk to the king now, he would never work up the courage again. As he went in, he noticed that King Roland had taken off his outer jacket; as well as, most of the trappings that marked him as King and stood by the picture window just looking out of it. Jumping slightly at the sound of the door closing Roland turned and saw that Cedric was standing there. Wanting to quickly get past the misjudgements that had stunted their relationship Roland walked over and hugged a stunned Cedric, who's shock only grew when he heard the King start the whisper thank-yous into his shoulder. Pulling back, Roland realised that he must have scared the poor man, he told him to sit in a chair.

Cedric became even more confused when the king sat down in the chair beside him instead of the one behind the desk as was usual.

'Cedric, I know we aren't close enough for this to be normal but in light of recent events I feel it is prudent that we try to be closer, if only for Sofia's sake.' Roland put his elbows on his knees and looked at his hands, at that moment Cedric, saw another man, not a king, which helped his nerves and allowed him to speak.

'Roland, if I ever and I mean ever catch anyone doing that to Sofia again we would be gone in the wind before you would even know what was going on. I love your daughter more than I should, but I find myself unable to stop. I would like your blessing to court her and hopefully marry her.' Cedric managed to get that out with more confidence than he felt. After Roland gave his blessing, Cedric went to leave but stopped when Roland asked him one more question.

'You said 'the last time something like this happened' which leads me to believe that it has happened more than once. Can you tell me how many or how often this has happened to my servants because I do not doubt that if it were one of my children, you would have killed the perpetrator.' Cedric sighed and told Roland it happened more often than he would like to admit and the last time it had been a knight trying to force himself onto a young squire.

'It is also part of the reason I wanted to take over the kingdom, to make the punishment of such an act reflect the crime. I never want anyone to feel the deep-seated shame I do every time I look in the mirror. Sofia, bless her soul, makes me feel better about it without realising she does. Now if you will excuse me I wish to ask Sofia if she will allow me to court her.' Cedric left feeling better than he had in a long time, strange, that it was admitting to the king that he loved Sofia, not in quite so many words though.

* * *

I apologise to those that were offended by Miranda's swearing I tried to edit them out, but it just didn't feel right, anyway Hope you enjoyed it, please review I want to know what everyone thinks about the story thus far.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the first, it belongs to Disney I am just borrowing them for my entertainment.

* * *

The light of day was slowly dying as Cedric paced the circular room of his tower. He combed his grey bangs with a surprisingly un-gloved hand, the magical runes engraved on his skin showing. The Sorcerer let out a deep chuckle as he saw them, the blocks on his magic. Cedric didn't remember how he got them, but he knew where each magical rune was by heart. They spiralled up his arms and across his torso. Sofia would have to be told about them, especially if he was to court her. Rubbing his long-fingered hands up his arms, he set about planning how to ask the blue-eyed princess to allow him to court her. Having the blessing of her parents was helpful, but ultimately irrelevant as Sofia was the only person he needed to say yes.

Taking a deep breath through his long nose, he noticed the distinct scent of Sofia's perfume, lavender scented, of course, which permeated his workspace. Most people never noticed how sensitive his sense of smell was, but of course, Sofia did like she noticed everything. Cedric had never noticed before, but now he could tell why his tower felt more like home to him instead of a prison. Over the past ten years, the young princess had worked her way into almost every nook and cranny of his life. His hazels eyes glanced over to his bedroom door he couldn't help the smirk that came to his thin lips; although, if things went according to his plan, this time, that would soon be changing for the better.

Taking off the mauve vest and canary yellow bow tie he always wore over his forest green shirt, he noticed the dying light in the fireplace. Realizing just how late it was, he went to the centre of the tower and rolled up the rug that was there revealing the circle of magic he had spent months making. Finally, he was going to remove some of the magical runes placed on him. Cedric knew he would never be able to remove them all; but, if he could just gain access to more of the power simmering beneath his skin, he would feel more like someone Sofia, with her slightly tanned skin and baby blue eyes, deserved.

The wind howled outside his tower as the magical pressure built up within. Cedric, who slipped off his leather shoes and removed his grey socks, walked into the centre of the circle and crouched down. His charcoal trousers were stretching over his long, lean legs as he placed the final magical rune in his blood. Where most Sorcerers would balk at the notion of using blood in their spells Cedric understood, thanks to his dear mummy, that using one's blood or that of a willing precipitant isn't inherently evil. It only became such when a magic user took the blood of an unwilling or unaware being. Which Cedric never even considered, even when he was trying to take over the kingdom.

When he was done placing the rune, he planted both hands flat on the floor and pushed as much magical energy into the spell as he could. The runes on his body started to glow as the runes on the stones began to pulse in time with his heartbeat. Slowly he was able to pour more and more power into the spell as the runes on his hands faded first then the ones on his arms proceeded to fade starting at his wrists and working its way up. With a strangled cry Cedric blacked out in the middle of the floor, his lean arms finally bare of the runes that had marred them. The pulsing light of the spell dissipated as he lay there gradually becoming conscious once again.

Cedric managed to shift, so he was leaning back on his elbows when he heard a gasp coming from the direction of his doorway. Opening his eyes, Cedric saw Sofia standing there with her petite hands by her mouth. Clothed in a Midnight blue nightdress with a lavender lounging robe hastily pulled on over the top, Sofia never looked more beautiful to him. Noticing that her blue eyes were on his pale rune covered chest, Cedric turned his head in shame. So caught up in his thoughts Cedric never saw Sofia gently making her way over to him.

The feeling of fingers dancing over the runes drew him from his thought. Looking at Sofia, he saw the wonder and awe in her expression. Cedric softly grasped Sofia's small hand in his larger one halting her exploration. He looked at her wondering what she was doing in his tower so late, given all she had been through that day she should be in her room sleeping. Sofia looked away a little sheepish, trying to figure out what to say to the man she loved. Then she felt Cedric let go of her hand and brush his against her cheek to get her to look at him.

'Why are you in my tower so late princess?' Cedric asked softly, his voice rough from the magic he performed earlier. He tried to will his body to remain calm with her so close to him. Moving slowly, as if dealing with a frightened animal, Cedric shifted his body into a seated position to better look at the princess, who had captured his attention so entirely. 'Don't get me wrong, Princess, I enjoy your company; however, someone may misinterpret of you being in a man's chambers so late at night. Especially since you're in your night clothes and I am barely dressed at all.'

'I was taking a walk around the castle; it's so beautiful late at night when I heard you scream. I thought you had gotten hurt, so I ran up here to make sure you were okay,' Sofia had the decency to look embarrassed as she realized how underdressed she was and that lack of clothing on Cedric. 'I had wanted to thank you earlier for saving me, but you left so quickly. Then when I asked Bailywick where you were, he told me you had locked your tower. I know that usually means you want to be left alone,' she was forced to stop as Cedric put a long finger to her lips, with a gentle smile on his face he helped Sofia up as he stood.

'Princess, there is very little in this world I would not do for you, and that list gets smaller every time I see you. So there is no need to thank me for doing something I would do again in a heartbeat.' Cedric whispered into her ear as he pulled her in for a hug, touched at how much Sofia cared for him, 'As you can see I am quite alright, now you best hurry back to your room lest one of the maids find you in my rooms.' Pulling from the embrace Cedric saw that Sofia was blushing. Still smiling he turned her around and gave her a gentle shove toward his door. As she left he told her if she was good, he would have a surprise for her tomorrow afternoon. 

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this instalment don't worry there is more to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Sofia the first as much as I wish I did.

So slightly longer chapter for your viewing pleasure I hope you enjoy.

When Cedric awoke the morning after he felt more rejuvenated and energetic than he had in his whole life, walking over to the fireplace he started to boil water for his morning tea. As he did, Cedric realized he didn't need it like other mornings, but seeing how it was part of his morning routine he made it anyway. Unbeknownst to him, Cedric had left the clothes he had removed the night before in the central chamber; until the Sorcerer went into the room. Taking a drink of his tea, Cedric started as he saw Queen Miranda once again standing in his workshop.

'Queen Miranda, what can I do for you this morning?' Cedric asked self-consciously, as he quickly grabbed his forest green shirt and fumbled to put it on. Queen Miranda had a small blush on her face when she saw Cedric didn't have a shirt on. Most of the time Miranda just assumed he slept in his robes, and seeing him like that made her suddenly aware of just how handsome he truly was; The Queen now understood why Sofia had fallen for him. Right, Sofia, the queen thought with a sudden clarity she had to ask Cedric if he had seen her.

'Have you seen Sofia since yesterday afternoon?' The queen asked worried about her baby girl. Sofia wasn't in any of the places she liked to be in, Cedric's tower was the last place Miranda was checking. Mostly because if Sofia was up here, Miranda wanted to give them some time together without being interrupted.

'I have, your majesty, I had just finished a ritual to allow me to be of better use to the kingdom when she came here out of concern for me. The spell I used required a bit more than I had originally thought and I ended up blacking out, also I think I screamed, but I'm not sure about that part. Why, did something happen to the princess?' As Cedric spoke he scratched the back of his head realizing the queen, probably, had better things to do than to stand and listen to him ramble on about his spells. Sofia was the only one that seemed to enjoy listening to him talk about magic.

'Sofia has gone missing as of this morning, we've checked everywhere she tends to hang out, and we can't find her. I was hoping she was with you considering some of the maids did say that they saw her running up to your tower rather late last night,' Miranda explained to him. Miranda knew how they felt about each other, but she trusted them enough to know that they wouldn't go beyond what was proper, before their marriage of course.

Cedric froze after hearing that Sofia was missing, his shirt only halfway did up, barely even catching the rest of what her mother had said. Then, in a flurry of movement, Cedric had a large world map on the floor and, without ceremony, cut a lock of the queen's hair, somewhere it wouldn't be noticeable, of course. He would have preferred to use Sofia's hair, but they didn't have the time for that. Then Cedric grabbed one of the ruby's Sofia had made for him after the sorcerer had helped her ace her first magic test. Yes, he kept them and everything else she had given him throughout the years. He wound the queen's hair around it and proceded to scry for the princess. It was at this point that Cedric was thankful Miranda had such long hair, as he started to scry for the missing princess.

After several tense moments, the ruby landed quite harshly on the neighbouring kingdom of Barvin. Before the Queen could completely comprehend what why the Ruby had stopped there, Cedric was through the door, wand in hand and pulling on his sorcerer robes, a look of sheer determination on his face. There was only one person who Cedric could think of that would dare take the princess, and he was going to pay dearly for it. Still barefoot Cedric stalked down the hallways to the entrance of the castle, only pausing for a moment to tell a guard that he was going to rescue Sofia from the King of Barvin and to inform King Roland.

Princess Amber just came out of the dining room and had to fan herself when she saw Cedric in the hallway looking every inch like a powerful royal sorcerer. This man before her must be the Cedric that Sofia always saw when she looked at him, Amber mused, still coming to grips with the fact that her sister was in love with the bumbling royal sorcerer. Although seeing him like this Amber could understand why Sofia fell for him, Cedric almost looked like a Greek god. The sheer power he radiated as he went passed made her gasp. His robes were billowing behind him, either from the force of his power or because of the how fast he was moving, reminding everyone that he was the son of Goodwyn the Great and he was not one to be trifled with.

'Cedric, is something wrong with Sofia?' Amber questioned after catching up to him in the palace stables. Cedric turned his head and looked at her, sorrow and anger warring in his hazel eyes, as he paused in saddling one of the many flying horses.

'The princess has been kidnap by the King of Barvin, most likely because his bid for her hand was turned down by your father.' Cedric's voice had a dangerous tinge to it that told Amber that the one who took her wasn't going to enjoy being alive after Cedric got his hands on them, and he was planning on going to get Sofia himself. He was also shaking with repressed rage as he thought about Sofia in the hands of that sick bastard.

'Let me go with you,' Amber pleaded, worried for her sister, seeing Cedric start to shake his head. 'Look I know you love Sofia, it's common knowledge by now. While I know, I'm not the best choice for going with you, but if you are going to do what I think you are, Cedric, you will need someone to stay with her while you deal with the idiots who thought that they could get away with taking her from you.' Cedric sighed knowing how stubborn the golden-haired princess was, looking straight into her amber eyes he saw the same determination and worry that he had. Cedric pulled his wand out and quickly transformed Amber's signature yellow dress into yellow riding gear complete with a golden helmet.

'If you are going to come with me you had better be prepared, and you had better be quick about it' Cedric commented as he turned back to saddling the horse, it was then that Amber realized Cedric wasn't saddling just any flying horse he was saddling Sofia's purple horse, Minimus. With that in mind, Amber ran over and started to saddle her golden mare, Saffron. As Cedric and Amber left, they saw the King and Queen coming out of the palace with Bailywick behind them. The princess called to her parents not to worry they would be back soon with Sofia.

'Was that Cedric and Princess Amber?' the blond-haired King asked his wife, puzzled as to why they were leaving. Miranda nodded then led her husband inside, quietly explaining to him what was going on, as they went.

Minimus flew to the village of Dungwitty, regardless of where Cedric was trying to direct him, and landed in front of Lucinda's house, causing Amber to follow. She just landed when Sofia's friend Jade, or was it, Ruby, Cedric could never remember the names of Sofia's friends; anyway, it was the light skinned one that wore the blue dress and glasses. She was looking a little flushed as she left the house only to be pulled back by the navy haired witch for a quick kiss on the lips which turned into a much more passion filled kiss. Amber's gasp broke the two apart, upon seeing that it was just Cedric and Amber the two relaxed, both with faint blushes across their cheeks.

'Princess Amber, Mister Cedric, what can we help you with,' the green-eyed witch asked, Lu-something or other, blah, he had such a hard time with names. Taking a deep breath, Cedric began to realize the logic of stopping here. This house was the home of Sofia's witch friend which means she could help. However, that would probably mean taking the other one as well. Looking at Amber, he thought, well she can't be much worst than having the pampered princess with me. So Cedric gave them the quick rundown of what had happened to Sofia, and the witch had herself and her lover on her RavenCatcher broom before Cedric could even ask if they would help get Sofia back.

'So, Mister Cedric, is there a reason you're not wearing any shoes and your shirt is still partially undone?' Lucinda slyly asked as they were flying over the green treetops of the forest. Hey, just because she was a reformed, wicked witch doesn't mean she can't stir the shit cauldron now and then; Besides, Jade loves her wicked tongue. Cedric let out what can only be classified as a squeak as he noticed she was right and quickly did up his shirt, Jade giggled behind Lucinda as she saw the faint blush on Cedric's cheeks.

'Hold on everyone,' Princess Amber said from atop her mare, 'we can't just go flying into the castle without some plan.' Cedric and Lucinda thought this was reasonable as they started to discuss what magic spells to use. Jade, on the other hand, asked why not, all they needed to do was get in, grab Sofia, and get out what was there to plan.

'Why don't we trick them into thinking we are there on Daddy's orders?' Amber suggested after a while, her mind already working on the political intrigue she could use to get them in. 'If we say that I had brought Cedric to apologize to this King and you two are Sofia's ladies in waiting. So, of course, you would be there to help Sofia get ready for her wedding.' Lucinda and Jade looked alright with that plan, but Cedric looked like he just tried to swallow a lemon. 'It's just to get us in the door Cedric after that you and Lucinda can cause all the magical mayhem your heart's desire, while Jade and I look for Sofia.' Cedric thought about it for a few moments then nodded. He would personally hunt down everyone that had to do with Sofia's kidnapping and make them pay dearly for it.

Up next, the rescuing of Princess Sofia, and hopefully Cedric being able to ask Sofia if he could court her. Honestly, I did try, but Cedric didn't let me...


	8. Chapter 8

After a few hours of flight, the group landed in a spacious clearing filled with wildflowers. Once everyone was off their respective mounts Amber asked if Cedric and Lucinda could conjure up a carriage, and proper gowns for them, of course. The grey and black haired sorcerer simply waved his wand and a wardrobe appeared. While conjuring the missing items from his attire, he explained that the wardrobe would have everything they should need to make the ruse believable. Amber, without ceremony, dragged the other two females into the magical wardrobe and found Cedric, had somehow, made it so she had access to her entire closet. Letting out a little squeal the twenty-one-year-old princess started to rush around getting everything they would need.

Amber paused for a moment to ask Jade and Lucinda if they had any preference to what they would wear only to catch them in the middle of a heated kiss. Since Amber was fourteen she had wanted to know what it would be like to kiss another girl and as she matured so did her desires. Moaning softly at the image of the navy haired witch's hands buried in the dark brown hair of her lover, Amber knew she would have wet dreams for a month. Silently Amber wished she could act on her desires but knew that she couldn't. After all, she was a princess and Princess's were expected to marry princes, as much as she wished otherwise.

While the ladies were busy getting ready Cedric set about creating a carriage. All the while grumbling that he wasn't a fucking fairy godmother, well in his case it would be fairy godfather but whom really cares at this point. Finally, he managed to get what could pass as a royal carriage; he approached the two flying horses and explained to them he would have to charm their wings so that they weren't noticeable. Normally Cedric wouldn't even bother with the explanation; but, he figured, seeing how one of the horses was Sofia's, he would at least tell them why their wings had to go, temporarily.

After what felt like hours to Cedric the three women exited the wardrobe each wearing a gown that suited them. Although Lucinda's could hardly be classified as such, it was mulberry in colour and at the waist, it flared open to revile the sangria trousers she was wearing, her hair was done in an updo with a small pointed hat that matched her dress. Jade, on the other hand, looked every inch like a lady-in-waiting her dress was an indigo blue. Jade's dark hair was also piled high on her head with a matching pointed hat. Amber was last, ever the showboat, she was dressed in her customary golden yellow her favourite tiara on her golden locks.

Ever the gentleman Cedric opened the carriage door for the ladies and ushered them in noting that each one had a mild fragrance on. Sofia must have told them about my sensitive nose, thought Cedric. Before he could climb into the driver's seat a well-manicured hand reached up and undid his yellow bow tie and opened the first few buttons of his shirt. Cedric's mouth was hanging open as Amber took a small step back. She pursed her lips and was tapping her index finger on them. Then she quickly popped her head into the carriage.

'I'm going to help Cedric look the part of the Dashing hero going to rescue his princess, will you two be alright in here for a bit? If any part of your attire is out of place, and that includes hair and make-up, there will be hell to pay.' Lucinda nodded a slightly wicked smirk on her face. She had seen the way the princess had looked at them when Jade wasn't looking. The sheer heat in her gaze had Lucinda wanting to press the fellow woman up against the wall to see if the blond haired woman was as wet as Lucinda was.

Knowing that Lucinda could charm their appearance back to the way it was Amber left them alone and grabbed the confused sorcerer by his arm to drag him over to the wardrobe he had forgotten to banish. She had him stand with his arms held out, like he was on a cross, as the golden-eyed princess moved around him, silently appraising his clothes. Amber reached over, grabbed the belt that held his sorcerer robes closed and pulled causing the plum robes to open.

'Remove the vest but you can keep the robes,' Amber commanded him, as only one of royalty was able. Amber leant against the vanity and sighed, 'you don't realize but when I saw you this morning with your robe and shirt undone, I could see the You Sofia always sees. You are now part of the family Cedric and as the princesses consort, you will have to get used to not hiding behind your robes Cedric, you must stand tall. Be confident, of all the men Sofia could have chosen she chose you. I love my sister and at times I don't understand what goes through her head but seeing you today I can at least understand why Sofia fell for you and not someone else.' With that over and done with Amber walked back over to Cedric and pushed him down onto one of the many chairs. Slowly, Amber started to understand why Cedric never did anything with his hair; it was impossible to get it to co-operate with her.

'Thank you, princess, it means more than you can imagine to me, having your approval. I know Sofia cares a great deal for your opinion,' Cedric started, he could feel the tension in the air, as Amber busied herself with fixing her appearance. 'However, if you don't mind me asking why are you so tense, I have never seen you like this at any of the royal gatherings I have been forced to attend.' Amber sighed knowing her appearance was already perfect, she never went anywhere without it being so, and thinking on the many times Sofia had told her the royal sorcerer was a great confidant. She gathered what courage she could and started to explain why she was so tense.

'Whenever I look at Jade and Lucinda together I can't help but want to know what it would be like to love a woman like that,' Letting out another sigh, Amber gracefully lowered herself into one of the other chairs. 'Don't get me wrong I also want to know what it's like to love a man in the same fashion, but I can't help but feel like there is something wrong with me.' Coming to the conclusion that it was a big deal for the young woman Cedric stood up, walked the few short feet over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Amber took a deep breath and let it out. Standing she looked at Cedric straight in his hazel eyes. 'You won't tell anyone will you?'

'Princess, keeping secrets is the thing I can do best, aside from magic of course.' Cedric's thin lips had a small smirk on his face, letting Amber know that her secret was safe with him until she gave permission otherwise. 'Now let go get Sofia, I still need to ask her if I can court her.' Amber looked shocked as they walked out of the wardrobe, and this time Cedric remembered to banish it. 'Don't look so surprised, I only got permission from your father yesterday. Also, when I saw her last night it wasn't the time nor the place to be asking that and I was planning on asking her today.' Once again Cedric opened the carriage door for Amber, causing the two ladies within to suddenly sit up; Lucinda quickly pulled out her wand and cast a quick spell to fix their sleep mused appearance.

The three women inside the carriage were seething with rage as they passed through village after village. The kingdom of Enchancia was prosperous but Amber knew not everyone was lucky enough to have been born into money; however, that did not mean that they couldn't afford the basic necessities due to being taxed on nearly everything. Amber also noticed that when they left a village some of the people would be standing around talking about how the storehouse was now filled. She let a small knowing smile come to her face; she knew Cedric had to be the one doing it. Considering the navy haired witch in her company was busy making life miserable for the guards and tax collectors. Lucinda was discreetly hexing the ones that were harassing the villagers, simple hexes mostly, wouldn't want anyone to notice the magic that was being cast. Normally Jade had an issue with her girlfriend hexing people but in this instance, the bespectacled woman was pointing out targets for her lady love.

They were able to pass nearly unmolested due to the fact that they were flying the royal flag of Enchancia, in fact, the guards left their carriage alone, it was the commoners that came up to ask for little gifts of charity. The blond haired princess knew that she was a vain woman but that did not mean she was blind to the suffering of others. Amber gave out little bits of her jewellery knowing it wasn't much but it should help them in the long run. When a young woman, who looked more like a skeleton with flesh still attached, came up to the carriage. There was a soft cry from the bundle the poor woman was holding.

'Please, take my baby boy, he's starving to death, please take him somewhere he will be loved and cared for,' Came the raspy voice of the woman, Amber could see the bruises on her arms and face. So she called to Cedric to stop the carriage when it had stopped she opened the door and stepped out. Slowly, as to not frighten the young woman any more than she already was, Amber walked over to her and reached for the baby.

'Don't worry about your son; I will personally make sure that he finds a loving home. I wish I could do this for more of the families here; however, right now that is not possible.' Amber whispered to the young mother, 'What is your name I wish to honour the woman who had the courage to give up her son to a stranger, as well so I can tell him about you when he is older.' Gently taking the baby the princess instantly fell in love with his little face. He will be my son, she thought to herself. She didn't care that it was mostly unheard of for a royal to adopt a commoner's baby.

'My name is Adeline, his name is Brendis, it means little raven. Thank you for sparing him the life I have had to live.' With that, she gave her son one last kiss and disappeared into the crowd. Cedric hopped down to help the Princess back into the carriage as well as to conjure a better blanket for the boy. Lucinda already had a bottle for Brendis to drink from, while explaining to the new mother what she would need to do to care for him. As the local good witch, the navy hair woman had been called on more than a few time to act as midwife.

'Cedric, do you think my father will be upset that I'm claiming this little man for my own?' Amber was hesitant to ask, but she had to know. This beautiful baby boy needed her and she wasn't going to let him down.

'I am not sure of how your father will react; however, I am reasonably positive that your mother will talk some sense into him should he disagree.' Cedric looked at his nephew in and smiled. The sorcerer may not be a legal part of the family yet but he was still, in his mind, the boy's uncle, and as such he would make sure the boy wanted for nothing, without becoming spoiled. 'Now we best be on our way ladies, we have to bring Princess Sofia her new nephew.' Climbing back into the driver's seat Cedric's face fell into a scowl. How dare the royalty of this kingdom treat their subjects so, if there was one thing he knew about ruling it was that the people were the lifeblood of the kingdom, not the rulers. That's what he had learned from watching Roland II and fucking common sense.

They pulled up to the front of the gothic looking castle a short while later. One of the castle servants opened the carriage door and the three women glided out. Amber, still holding her new son, looked every inch the princess she was while Jade and Lucinda followed behind; each had a bag, which matched their dresses, of course, carrying the essentials for Brendis.

'Cedric, get down here, you baffling fool,' Amber commanded, they had agreed that until they found where Sofia was Cedric was to fall back into his bumbling sorcerer role,.' I can't believe Daddy had me bring you along after the disgrace you brought to the Kingdom by striking a member of Foreign Royalty.' With an indignant huff, she stalked toward the castle doors, the two other women close behind and with Cedric, who appeared to be sulking, bringing up the rear. Jade and Lucinda quickly fell into the roles of chattering ladies, bringing up everything from the décor to how wonderful their princess was and what an idiot the royal sorcerer of Enchancia was.

The four of them were led to an antechamber to freshen up. The room itself was a far size allowing room for even large parties of people to use it; however, the décor was gaudy even by Amber's sense of style. There was gold everywhere and all the gold was encrusted with sapphires, diamonds and rubies. Obviously, it was trying to showcase the wealth of the king but all they could see was the suffering of the people. The king could afford to do this to one room while his people starved. Cedric sat hunched over by the door on what, in Enchancia, could be classified as a throne.

A short while later a thin young man showed up and told them the king was willing to see them now. He saw the blond haired princess get upset as if his very presence was insulting, only to hear that in her kingdom the steward himself would show guests where to go. At twenty-two he wasn't a fool, he knew that the kingdom was starting to collapse due to the neglect of the king. Rising from his bow he asked if they would kindly follow him. As they neared him he saw the amber-eyed woman was holding a baby and instantly recognized him as the boy born to his cousin. He closed his emerald eyes to stop the flow of tears that were threatening to fall, when he opened them again he saw the princess smiling softly at him.

'Do you know him?' her voice was soft and quiet, as Brendis was asleep.

'He is my second cousin, I was there when Adeline gave birth to him and have seen him once a week since then,' he said just as softly, looking at the baby he may never see again once they leave, 'if you have him then I can only imagine what has happened to her.'

'Do not worry for your little cousin. Brendis will be well cared for as a member of the Enchancian royal family. You have my word as the crown princess of Enchancia,' Amber quietly told him, then handed him a note that the only male in her entourage had gave her.

If you ever need any assistance what so ever send word to Princess Amber, she will make sure you get whatever help you need. Up to and including passage out of the kingdom for you and your family.

P.S. tell Adeline she is to go to Enchancia away from her abusive husband, the princess would very much appreciate it.

He quietly told them his name was Gabriel and he would gladly take his cousin to Enchancia after Princess Amber had finished her business here. He led the small group to the throne room where King Achim waited for them. Gabriel also was aware of the other 'guest' the king had. A young woman named Sofia. The king had sent troops to acquire the brown-haired young woman, he wasn't sure on the specifics but he had heard that they used an elf to lure her away from her home. Hopefully, the newcomer's will be able to save her.

Jade and Lucinda had to grab a hold of Cedric's arms when they entered the throne room for there stood Sofia, hands bound in front of her like a criminal, with a chain that connected to the throne where the fat bastard that had her taken sat. Cedric raged as he took in her appearance; she was still wearing her nightgown and overcoat from the night before, but they were torn in many places. There were numerous bruises on what skin he could see. Sofia hadn't noticed them yet, she was too busy glaring at the pig that had her bound.

'You honestly think my Father is going to bow to your demands? Ha, he is more likely to send Enchancia's greatest sorcerer to destroy you instead.' She stood firm as her faith in her sorcerer never waivered.

'Goodwyn the Great, is an ageing old fool there is no way he would be able to destroy me,' the beady-eyed king replied with a dismissive wave of his chubby hand. The blue-eyed princess laughed out loud at the ignorant fool.

'No, not Goodwyn the Great but his son Cedric the Sensational,' everyone could hear the pride in her voice. 'Cedric is the greatest sorcerer Enchancia has ever seen, I have met Goodwyn the Great and he doesn't even hold a candle to what Cedric is capable of.' The king backhanded her, causing her to fly down the steps toward Cedric and the others. Before she could hit the ground Cedric had broken free of Jade and Lucinda's hold on him and caught her in his arms. Smiling down at her, the sorcerer quickly banished the chains that bound his princess.

Cedric pulled her up as he stood; reaching into one of his long sleeves he pulled out a familiar purple wand and handed it to her.

'Now, princess what have I told you about your wand?' he gently admonished her.

'I didn't think I would need it, all I was planning on doing last night was going for a walk in the gardens.' She had a sheepish look on her face, but then remembered where they were. Cedric placed a small kiss on her forehead which caused King Achim to start ranting about how Sofia was going to be his bride and Cedric had better get his hands off her. 'As I said I will never be your bride, my father will never agree to it regardless of what you threaten him with.'


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope, just checked still don't own Sofia the First. Damn...Anyway on with the story.

Just who does this bitch think she is, denying me? King Achim thought, shocked. He was the Great King Achim, whom the people of this kingdom loved. If that little whore didn't marry him, he was going to war with her father's kingdom and get the land that way. He went to tell her that when he couldn't open his lips. Lucinda gave a little giggle as she twirled her wand. Jade quickly grabbed Amber, who was still holding the baby and pulled her toward the doors to make sure they were out of the way of the crossfire.

'My love, please hold on to this for me,' Sofia said softly, as she put the Amulet of Avalor into one of Cedric's pockets, 'What I am planning on doing isn't good, and I would rather not have to reverse it due to the Amulet cursing me.' The first spell she cast froze all the guards in place. Then she proceeded to change Achim's hands and feet into hooves, his nose into a snout. 'There now you look like the disgusting pig you are. You constantly bragged how your Kingdom loves you, yet as I was brought here all I fucking saw was the people living in fear of you. Judging from what I have viewed of this kingdom you live in the lap of luxury while the very people you should be protecting starve.' No one had seen Sofia that mad before.

'Sofia,' Cedric's voice was soft as he quickly went over to her. Gently he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. He buried his long nose into her hair and took a deep breath. Silently Cedric raised his wand and cast a complicated curse on the piggy King. The three women gasped as they saw the king go from being close to three hundred pounds to skin and bones in a matter of seconds. 'The spell I just put on you ties your health to the overall health of your people. It's one I had come up with some years ago; I was going to cast it on King Roland, but he already puts the well-being of his people first.' Cedric guided Sofia out the double doors and to the gates of the castle, knowing he probably just starred in an international incident. Whatever backlash came from this he would take it and then go one. Honestly, he didn't give a flying fuck about what Roland, or the other monarchs, thought about what just happened.

'Only because you need your proper hands and a working mouth. I will undo the enchantments on them, the rest stay until you have learnt your lessons,' Lucinda cast the counter curse so he could talk and so he had human hands again, however just as she promised his feet remained hooves, and his nose a pig snout. Walking back over to Jade she wrapped one arm around her lover and picked up the baby bag with the other.

'Oh, Lucinda and Jade, will you two come with us to the castle?' Amber asked suddenly, as she slightly bounced her adopted son, 'I feel like I am going to be needing help with Brendis, being a single mum and all, and I was hoping you two would be willing. I mean if you're not that's okay.' Amber lightly blushed, embarrassed that she was rambling. I can't believe I just did that, Amber thought; after all, she is a classically trained princess.

Once again Cedric opened the carriage door with a small bow to the women getting in. Sofia paused to ask Cedric if he was joining them but he replied that he had to drive. Besides, right now it would be better if she was with her sister and friends.

'As well, princess, I have yet to ask you if you would allow me to court your royal highness properly,' a small devious smirk came to his face when Sofia gasped. He leant down to whisper huskily in her ear, 'and all the things I want to do to your delicious little body right now aren't exactly proper courting behaviour.' Straightening Cedric discreetly changed her torn clothing into a beautiful Lavender gown and ushered her into the carriage where Amber promptly handed Brendis to his new aunt, who was still in shock over what the man she loves just said to her.

On the way back to Enchancia Sofia was so busy helping with the baby and talking with the other three, that she completely forgot about what Cedric had said. Amber just knew Cedric had to have a plan to ask Sofia; she just had to get in on it and make it the best possible, while still taking care of her son. Amber remembered a lot of time spent in the care of nannies and the servants and vowed that she would never do that to her children.

Once they were over the border of the two kingdoms, Sofia started to open up about how the captured her in the first place. Apparently, after seeing Cedric, who looked very sexy in just his grey trousers, Sofia had gone for a walk in the garden to cool off. Where she had heard someone call for help and, of course, Sofia couldn't just leave if there was someone in trouble. Running in the direction of the voice, Sofia saw someone in the water that surrounds the castle the princess ran to help. Only to be grabbed from behind as she saw the person come out of the shallow water. The person walked over to them, and Sofia could see that they were an elf, with pale skin and dark hair, other than that it was too dark to tell. The elf held their hand out, and one of the ones that had grabbed Sofia placed a small pouch in it.

Soon after Sofia's tale, they felt the carriage taking off; this is when she learned that it was Minimus and Saffron pulling the wagon. Looking down at the baby in her arms, Sofia smiled softly. Hopefully one day you will have a cousin to play with little Brendis, she thought. His blue eyes slowly closed and Sofia handed him back to Amber. Lucinda was surprisingly quick to produce a baby basket for the little man to sleep.

'Princess Amber, Jade and I have been talking, and we would love to come to the castle and help you with Brendis. I even know a spell or two to help you produce your very own milk to feed him with.' Amber quickly leant over and gave the two a big hug while gushing about how she would set them up with their own set of rooms, together and not too far from Amber's rooms of course.

'Together?' Squeaked Jade, she was still self-conscious about her relationship with Lucinda.

'I'm sorry, I just assumed since you two are a couple that you would want to share a set of rooms, I'll make sure you have separate rooms,' Amber was a little dejected. She had honestly thought that they would have liked to share a set of rooms so they could be together more.

'No, don't. I mean yes we would love to share a set of rooms. You just caught me by surprise that's all.' Jade fumbled for the right way to phrase the next part but decided to just get it over with, 'most people who figure out that Lucinda and I are together, tend to get mad at us.'

'Why?' Sofia questioned honestly confused. 'I mean you two are in love, why would they get upset at you for that?' Sofia had heard the boys on the flying derby team talk about how sexy it was to see two girls kiss, so she didn't understand why others would get so upset over two women loving one another. Amber, surprisingly enough, was the one to explain it to her.

'They get upset because if they are committed to each other, then they won't produce any children. Also, most don't understand how someone could like member's of the same gender,' Amber thought back to her conversation with Cedric earlier that day, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to talk about it with these three. 'That's the main reason I have kept that part of me locked up.' Sofia and Jade were shocked Amber liked women, Lucinda, on the other hand, had a slight smirk on her face. 'In fact, I'm envious of you three for finding someone to love you. Um, Sofia, I have to tell you when I saw Cedric this morning after he had discovered you were missing from the castle. He looked extremely handsome, in fact, I almost had to change my smalls. Then, I had to change them after seeing Lucinda and Jade in a very passionate kiss.' The rest of the conversation was cut short as they landed in front of the Royal Castle of Enchancia.

Hope you enjoyed it! Also just a note to my reader's I am going back to edit the previous chapter's to better flesh out the story!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Sofia the First.

Thank you to Lunawolfmoon for betaing this chapter for me. Please review I enjoy reading what everyone has to say about my story.

The news of their return spread quickly through the Palace, the King and Queen all but ran to the front doors to see them. Queen Miranda was quick to notice the four additions to the party that had left, and although she was curious about the baby Amber held, she was more concerned about Sofia. When Sofia turned her head to say something to Cedric, Miranda saw the bruise on Sofia's cheek. The queen sighed, knowing her daughter there were probably more. Sofia was never one to be a traditional Princess when she was eleven she asked for fencing lessons. Roland disagreed at first, but Miranda told him that she was just going to anyway; it might as well be with their consent and knowledge.

'Hello Jade and Lucinda, did you two help Cedric and Amber get Sofia back?' Roland questioned, just noticing the two. He went to comment on how close the two were standing when Miranda nudged him in the side. The two ladies nodded and as Lucinda was about to say something when they heard a baby cry. The two royals turned toward the sound and were shocked to see Amber holding the baby.

'Sh, Sh, little Brendis, mommy is here. I'm just going to introduce you to your new grandparents,' Amber softly comforted while she walked over to Roland and Miranda. 'Mother, Father, this is Brendis. I just adopted him while we were in Barvin. His mother was skin and bones, and I couldn't just leave him there to die. I was about to tell his mother that she could come too when she disappeared into the crowd.' Miranda smiled softly and reached out to ask if she could hold her new grandson. Roland, on the other hand, was still in shock that his oldest came home with a baby, and was willingly calling herself his mom. Amber gently passed Brendis over to the Queen, who instantly fell in love with his big blue eyes and dark hair.

'Amber, you do realize that this will affect how many suitors you have, right?' the King asked, still confused as to why Amber brought a baby home, Sofia he could see doing that, but with Amber, it came out of the left field.

'Daddy, anyone who claims to care for me will have to accept the fact that I now have a son who is only a few months old that needs my attention. Before you even suggest getting him a nanny, my answer is no.' Amber explained her father, 'On top of that, I have asked Jade and Lucinda to help me with him when I need it.'

'You also have us, dear, if you, young ladies ever need a break, we will be more than willing to watch our grandson, right Rollie?' The King was quick to nod his head; his wife was already mad at him for entertaining the idea of Sofia marrying the King of Barvin. Speaking of which Roland gave his youngest a once over and all he saw was the bruise on her cheek. So he assumed that other than that she was unhurt, after all, she was wearing a lovely lavender gown. Sofia all but ran over to her sister and gave her a big hug.

'You have me too, Amber, once all my bruises are healed up of course. Right now they are still a little tender.' Amber's golden eyes went wide when Sofia said that.

'WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!' Amber all but yelled at the top of her lungs before Roland could ask about the other bruises. Lucinda and Jade let out a small chuckle each.

'Princess Amber, I think she was in far too much shock, after all, Cedric had just told her he wanted to ask her permission for a formal courting between the two of them.' Jade filled in for Sofia who was blushing.

'That was only half of what Cedric said,' Sofia whispered, looking away from her parents and over to Cedric. Cedric saw Sofia look at him and walked up behind her and stood as close to her as was proper. Although they were a few feet apart, Miranda was taken back, momentarily, by the love she could see in both of them. Both Cedric and Sofia had, unknowingly, angled themselves to be slightly facing the other.

'Your Majesties, if I may, why don't we take this inside where I can give Sofia a poultice to heal the bruises she got from fighting back.' Cedric calmly interjected and Bailywick, who was standing nearby, as always, was quick to inform the Royals that the family solar was set up for their evening tea.

'Very good Bailywick,' Roland said turning to go back inside, 'Cedric head up to your workshop and grab that poultice then meet us in the family solar.' Stepping away from Sofia, Cedric performed his transportation spell and was gone. Sofia pouted slightly, when he left without her, for she had wanted to go with him, as they ushered Sofia into the castle.

While walking down the hall to the solar Sofia stepped on her right foot, in just the wrong way, and fell to her knees as a sharp pain shot through her leg. Ignoring everyone else, Sofia shifted so she could look at her ankle, which was swollen and bruised. Then Sofia felt strong arms lift her up. She looked up to see who it was and saw that it was her dad carrying her, Princess style of course.

'I am so sorry, Sofia if I hadn't invited him to talk about his suit to marry you. Then none of this would have happened,' Roland sounded genuinely remorseful over the whole thing. Sofia, in turn, wrapped her arms around her father's neck and hugged him.

'You don't know that Dad. He may still have found a way to take me.' Sofia comforted as she laid her head on Roland's shoulder. The rest of the walk was relatively quiet; the only sounds were Brendis' coo-ing up at Miranda and the sounds of shoes on the marble floors. Jade and Lucinda followed behind the Royals holding hands as they took in the grandeur of the Palace. No matter how many times they came here, they always were astounded by the luxury that surrounded them.

'What are you two doing back there get over here, honestly, I don't know why you were back there in the first place,' Amber called to Jade and Lucinda beckoning them up to where she walked with the Queen and Brendis. Calling to Bailywick, Amber informed him that she needed a nursery set up in her rooms as well Jade and Lucinda needed a set by her, 'As his Godmother's they will need to be close by in case anything happens.'

'At once your majesty, I will have a nursery set up, and two sets of rooms set up for Jade and Lucinda respectfully,' Bailywick said with a bow and was about to leave when Amber corrected him.

'No, they don't need separate sets of rooms, one set is enough, with a big bed of course.' Amber said smiling at the two women who were blushing, Jade more than Lucinda.

'Whatever do you mean, Princess Amber?' Bailywick was confused; there were more than enough rooms in the Palace for each of the women to have separate rooms.

'Oh, Bailywick,' Queen Miranda interjected, 'Lucinda and Jade are a couple, why would they want separate rooms?' Bailywick's eyes went wide as he clued in.

'Oh, OH, I am so sorry I didn't mean to offend you lovely ladies.' He apologized with a bow to Lucinda and Jade.

'It's alright, Bailywick, we try not to advertise our relationship, as most people aren't as understanding as the royal family is.' Lucinda explained and was quick to brush off another apology from the steward. With that over with he was gone to make all the arrangements.

When they reached the solar, the King put Sofia on a couch and made sure her foot was elevated. Amber, Jade and Lucinda took turns explaining what happened on the journey to and from the castle of Barvin. Sofia was oddly quiet, as the three ladies talked, Miranda noticed, of course, and questioned her on it. To which Sofia replied that she wanted to wait for Cedric before she started her tale. Jade handed Sofia a cup of tea, just the way she liked it. You simply cannot have as many tea parties as they have without picking up on how the other likes their tea.

There was a quick flash of light as Cedric appeared, holding a small ceramic pot and a bouquet of Sofia's favourite flowers: lavenders, lilacs and purple roses. Cedric's eyes were only on Sofia as he made his way over to her. Sofia was about to move to get off the couch when Cedric lightly pushed her back into a laying position, after laying the bouquet down on the coffee table.

'Sofia you must rest, your injuries need time to heal,' looking down at her ankle, 'this must have happened when that bastard hit you.' There was a gasp from the king and queen that went unnoticed by Cedric and Sofia. Sofia placed her hand on Cedric's stubbly cheek.

'You were there to save me, and that's all that matters,' Sofia guided Cedric to look at her face. 'Besides that was the first time HE had hit me, the rest were from the guards that grabbed me. They wanted to make sure I wouldn't put up much of a fight but said they couldn't hit my face on their king's orders. Something about me being too pretty to damage, or something along those lines anyway.' Cedric growled wishing he had done more to the guards while he was there.

'Oh, are you ever going to reverse the spell you put on that king?' Sofia asked as an afterthought moving her hand down to her lap.

'There is no counter-spell, yet, and I don't plan on making one anytime soon either. That idiot needs to understand that he can't do that to his people. We saw so many of the commoners begging, some had just given up and were lying in the street waiting to die. So no I don't ever plan on reversing the spell I cast on that sad excuse for a king.' Cedric explained to Sofia, and by extension Roland and Miranda.

'Cedric, were you going to cast that spell on Daddy?' Amber asked making Cedric remember that he wasn't alone with Sofia, where he felt most comfortable.

'Um, yy-yes,' Cedric stammered, Sofia moved her hand to his shoulder, which calmed his nerves. 'I had been at my post as the royal sorcerer for about a year at that time, and I was out of my tower more often as I was still learning what all I needed to have prepared for the various seasons.' Cedric started to explain turning to look at the king, 'This ties back into what happened when Achim was here,' Cedric refused to continue to call that thing a king, 'I saw more than my fair share of the staff in similar positions, and not just the females either. I often saw some of the male staff trapped up against a wall by guards doing the same thing. When I created the spell I had wanted you to understand what was happening right under your nose but somehow it became stronger than I intended.' Bailywick, who had entered as Cedric was talking about his first year at the castle remember it well.

'Ah, yes I remember that time well, so many of the staff were afraid of the guards, and I just could not figure out why until the Captain of the Palace Guard came to me and told me that several of his men were harassing the staff. According to his men, they were cursed, to inform the authorities the truth by a sorcerer of great power. I didn't realize it was you, Cedric.' Cedric shook his head, unable to believe he was a sorcerer of great power.

'I don't blame you, I'm quite used to being overlooked, and the spell I cast wasn't on the Guards it was on the staff's clothes.' Cedric told Bailywick as he stood from kneeling by Sofia. Cedric handed the ceramic pot to the steward. 'Please put that in Princess Sofia's room she will need to apply it to all her bruises.' Cedric then reached over and grabbed the bouquet off the coffee table. 'Princess Sofia, I know now may not be the best of times, but would you allow me the honour of courting you?' Cedric, finally, asked, his face stained red with the intensity of his blush as he handed the bouquet to Sofia.

Sofia launched herself off the couch and into Cedric's arms, the bouquet was forgotten by the wayside, 'YES, yes, thousand times yes you silly man,' was her reply before she kissed him straight on the lips. It wasn't a very long kiss as Miranda coughed lightly, but it was still enough for the two of them for now. As Cedric once again felt like a schoolboy with his first crush. Sofia winced as she moved to sit back down on the couch, the sudden movement had aggravated her wounds, but she was too happy to care. The queen permitted Cedric to help Sofia to her room, as her foot was still quite swollen

Cedric helped Sofia walk to her room, they weren't talking, but they were comfortable with the silence. They had spent many long hours in Cedric's workshop, working on various alchemical potions and doing research on various magical subjects. They were stopped shortly after exiting the solar by King Roland. Who still seemed a little unsettled over the whole affair.

'Cedric, I must know, what does that spell you mentioned do?' Roland asked nervously, wanting to get a better grasp of the situation currently going on in Barvin.

'It's rather simple, to be honest, but it takes a lot of power to be able to cast and not feel fatigued afterwards. The reason for that is simple; it ties a monarch to their people. The health of the king, or queen, equates to how prosperous and healthy their people are. It didn't take me long to realize that you don't need that spell, you already care very deeply for your people.' Cedric explained, feeling more confident than ever before with Sofia at his side. Roland thought about it for a few minutes then nodded and bid them both good night. Cedric looked down at Sofia as they continued on their way. 'You know, I never thought I would ever tell your father about that spell, as before today I never had a reason to cast it.'

Sofia giggled and leant her head against his shoulder while they walked, well he walked she limped. Sofia was fairly sure if there were a need for it before today, Cedric would have cast it in a heartbeat. Thinking back to the night before, and how sexy Cedric looked with the magical runes glowing on his chest. Sofia wondered what type of ritual Cedric had done that caused him to scream out as he did.

'Cedric, what ritual were you casting last night?' Sofia was hesitant to ask, as she looked at Cedric's hazel eyes, but had a burning need to know. Cedric paused and looked down at Sofia's blue eyes and leant down to kiss her on her forehead.

'I will explain tomorrow after we have breakfast, bring your witch friend as well. Seeing how we shouldn't be alone together after tonight, we have, after all, just started courting after all and I don't want anyone questioning your virtue,' Sofia blushed and nodded, content for the moment with the promise of an explanation. Slowly they traversed the halls, when Sofia became too tired to walk, limp, any further. Sofia had just opened her mouth to ask Cedric to carry her when he scooped her up and continued walking the rest of the way.

When they got to Sofia's rooms, Cedric walked right by the maids trying to take her from him. Carefully, Cedric laid Sofia on her bed and gave her a simple, yet passionate, kiss goodnight. As Cedric left the room, he reminded Sofia that she had to apply the poultice to all of her bruises. After the doors closed and Cedric was alone with his thoughts he started to bang his head against one of the many pillars lining the hall.

'Why did I make her walk so far with her ankle hurt? I could have just teleported us to her room,' Cedric mumbled to himself, as he started to make his way up to his tower. 'No, of course, I don't think of that until we're already there. However, it was nice to carry her in my arms like that. Why the fuck am I walking?' Cedric exclaimed to himself as he cast his teleportation spell for the third time that day.

Once safely in his tower, Cedric removed his plum sorcerer robe and plopped himself into his mahogany armchair. Cedric covered his eyes with his hand as he rested his elbow on the arm of the chair. He sat there for most of the night trying to figure out how to explain the ritual to Sofia. Hopefully, she remembers to bring the navy haired witch with her. Wormwood flew over and landed on his shoulder. The raven tilted his head to look at his master.

'So, what happened to you today?' Wormwood asked, once again he was thankful for being able to speak properly to Cedric.

'Some idiot of a king decided that he wanted Sofia and nothing was going to stand in his way. Fuck, if I had found out even a few hours later then I did I don't know what would have happened to her.' Cedric explained. Wormwood then asked if the king was after her amulet, which Cedric suddenly remembered he had. 'No, Wormy, the fucking bastard wasn't, and that's the worst part. He wanted to break her and make her like everyone else in his kingdom. Hold down the fort Wormy; I just remembered I have to return Sofia's wand to her.' Cedric knew he was lying, but he couldn't let Wormwood know he had the Amulet of Avalor in his possession. Cedric's familiar just wouldn't understand why he would want to return it to the Princess. Grabbing his robe Cedric was out the door before Wormwood could say anything.

Sofia was lying in her bed looking at the beautiful bouquet Cedric gave her; one of the maids had retrieved it from the solar. She quite simply couldn't wait for tomorrow when her courtship to Cedric would officially begin. Most would probably call it a whirlwind courtship, but Sofia didn't care. She wanted her Sorcerer, and by the gods, she was going to get him. Sofia heard a light knock and the door to her room open and shut. She looked over and saw that Cedric had entered, causing her to smile as big as her bruised cheek would let her.

'Good evening, Master Sorcerer.' Sofia greeted him in a soft voice as she sat up.

'Hello Sofia,' Cedric quietly said as he sat on the edge of her bed, 'I fear, I forgot to return this to you.' Cedric held up the red amulet for Sofia to see; she put a hand on her chest where the necklace regularly laid, just then realizing she wasn't wearing it. Cedric opened the clasp and moved closer to Sofia. Cedric slowly reached around Sofia's neck to put the necklace back where it belonged. Their faces were mere centimetres apart, and Sofia couldn't resist, she just had to taste his lips once again. Sofia gently places both her hands and Cedric's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss.

Sofia had intended it to be a simple pressing of the lips but quickly changed as Cedric gave in to his desire to taste more than just her lips. Cedric's tongue brushed against Sofia's lips begging to be let into her moist cavern. Sofia, still new to the whole thing, parted her lips and Cedric was quick to slip his tongue in tasting every square millimetre of her mouth. Then he used his tongue to beckon Sofia's to return the favour. There were several moans as the kiss, for what felt like only a few seconds but was a few minutes. Cedric pulled back looking at the gorgeous sight of Sofia's flushed face, as they gasped for air. Maintaining eye contact, he gave her a quick peck on the lips then stood to leave.

'Sweet dreams, Princess.' Cedric's husky voice washed over her as he grabbed one of Sofia's hands and gave her one last kiss on the back of it. Sofia was positively giddy as he left; the kiss caused so many reactions in her body that she was unused to.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nope, just checked still don't own Sofia the First. Damn...Anyway on with the story.

Amber was tired; she had been up with her son on and off throughout the night. Not that she was complaining it was no different than if she had been up all night charting stars as she still loved doing. Amber had decided that she wasn't going to get a wet nurse for her son. Yes, it would mean more work for her but, in her mind, it was worth it. Her son deserved everything she could give him. It was for that reason she asked Lucinda if she knew a spell to help her breasts produce the milk her son needed. The navy hair woman quickly cast it while explaining she had found the incantation in her family's Grimoire, just because her family was wicked doesn't mean that they are evil; besides, they had to have a few spells to help themselves. Lucinda had stayed to help the young mother adapt to feeding her son, seeing how Jade had gone back to the village to let their parents know they were at the palace. It was after everyone settled that Sofia came in and asked if Lucinda could go up to Cedric's tower with her.

'After all, we have just started courting, and it would be proper for us to be alone together. Also the night I was taken he was doing a ritual of some sort, and I was hoping you wouldn't be averse to learning about it with me?' The chestnut haired princess asked while biting her bottom lip, nervous that her friend might say no. Sofia had nothing to worry about as Lucinda nodded and stood to leave with her.

'OH, Sofia before you go, would you mind if I planned a ball for to announce your courting and because I know Cedric doesn't like a lot of pressure I'll also use it to present Brendis to everyone,' Amber inquired from her chair as she burped Brendis. Once done, Amber stood and grabbed the enchanted bag, which was bigger on the inside, which Lucinda had created for her. 'Do you mind if I come with you two? There are a few things I would like to ask Cedric myself, and I feel more comfortable asking you for help with Brendis over one of the maids.' Sofia, still limping slightly, took Brendis from Amber and Lucinda took the bag with one hand and wrapped her other arm around Amber waist pulling her with them as they made their way up to Cedric tower workshop.

'You know, Sofia, maybe I could help him with the ritual if he wishes to try again. I happened to catch a glimpse of the magical runes on his chest and to be honest; they looked like magic blockers, which, as far as I know, typically aren't put on willingly.' Lucinda explained while thinking back.

Amber's mind was running a mile a minute trying to work out the ball, she knew she wanted a baby blue, but that would clash with the red she desired to use for Sofia and Cedric. Then she thought about using shades of purple, seeing as the two lovebirds tended to wear that colour anyway. It could work, but she would defiantly need the opinion of the two of them first.

Cedric stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them. He knew that Sofia's ankle would still be hurting and Cedric didn't want her climbing the stairs without help on both sides. Cedric also heard Lucinda's comments and silently cursed himself for being an idiot and not covering them up quicker; however, it was her magical knowledge that Cedric currently wanted to take advantage of, He wouldn't ask Sofia to help as he wasn't sure that the ritual wouldn't hurt her. Cedric couldn't take his eyes off of Sofia as the three ladies rounded the corner. She looked gorgeous holding their nephew in her arms as she walked. He had to fight his natural reaction to thinking about how she would look carrying his child and the making of the said child.

Sofia handed Brendis to Cedric and braced herself on the wall of the stairway to start heading up to the workshop. Cedric shook his head at Sofia tenacity and shifted the baby to hold him with one arm while using the other to help Sofia up the stairs. His mind entirely focused on the two of them he had forgotten about Amber and Lucinda followed behind. Thankfully he had taken care of Castilla more often than he would have liked at the time, so Cedric knew how to balance holding a baby while doing other things.

Lucinda and Amber shared a smile at the image the three made; Cedric, the doting father, Sofia, the loving mother, and both still madly in love with each other. The rest of the walk was silent as everyone was caught up in their thoughts and Brendis was fast asleep. At the top of the stairs Cedric guided Sofia through the open door, Cedric had left it open intentionally as there was only one way up to his tower, and into his favourite chair. As he was conjuring a footstool for Sofia and a bassinet for Brendis Wormwood decided to speak up.

'Don't tell me you two already have a child together.' Wormwood jokingly lamented as he flew over to look at the new addition, then just because he could, 'this child looks nothing like you, Cedric, are you sure it's yours?' Which caused two things to happen, One Cedric proceeded to swat away his familiar, and two caused both Sofia and Lucinda burst out laughing. When Sofia was able to get her laughter controlled she explained to Wormwood that no the baby wasn't Cedric's, 'Ha, I knew it!' But he wasn't Sofia's either. In fact, the Brendis was Amber's adopted son.

Amber swayed slightly, suddenly feeling light-headed, and both Cedric and Lucinda reacted; Cedric, by conjuring a lounging couch beside the bassinet and Lucinda, by steadying the princess. Cedric recognized the symptoms right away, as he did it to himself more often than not, and sent Wormwood to ask the maids to bring up some food and drinks for the four of them.

The scullery maids, whom by this point were desensitized to the fact that Wormwood could talk, gave him a basket full of fruits and breakfast pastries to take up to the tower. Also, they told him that they would bring up more once it was ready. Wormwood still preening at the attention the maids gave flew back up to the tower with his basket full of goodies. Once Cedric was satisfied that no-one was going to faint on him, he started his explanation.

'It was a relatively straightforward ritual, designed to remove magical blocks on a person's magic,' explained Cedric as he rolled the rug so that they could see the ritual circle. 'It was supposed to remove all of them, but for some reason, it didn't work.' Cedric's brows knit together he was still trying to figure out what had gone wrong with the ritual.

'Well, from what I can tell, the only thing you were missing was another magic user doing the ritual with you,' Lucinda put her two coins in, as she walked the circumference. 'I will help you during the next full moon to complete the ritual.'

'If you are sure then I welcome the assistance, while usually I would be opposed to a witch helping me. I have a strong feeling that I'm going to need to have every ounce of my magic in the coming months.' Cedric acquiesced while putting his shirt back on, this time making sure he had all the buttons done up correctly. He was worried about how his courtship with a princess of the realm would go over with the other royals and nobles. Although Cedric had the approval of the Enchancian Royal Family, he knew that not every kingdom was like Enchancia.

'Oh Cedric before I forget, Amber would like to throw us a ball to announce both our courtship and Brendis,' Sofia remembered while she hugged Cedric. Sofia Relished the feeling of his long arms wrapped around her. Cedric arched an eyebrow as he looked at the princess who stole his heart.

'It won't be that big, mostly just the nobles from Enchancia and our friends from neighbouring kingdoms,' Amber interjected while shifting so she could feed Brendis. Cedric merely nodded too entrapped by Sofia's blue eyes. Cedric slowly raised his hand and brushed a stray lock of hair from Sofia's face before he cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Cedric forgot about the others as he pulled his lover closer to feel every inch of Sofia's body against his. They became lost in the feel of the other's body, and when it stopped being just a kiss, Amber let out a small cough.

'Sorry, I don't know what came over us,' Sofia said as she blushed, still in Cedric's arms. Cedric looked at the woman in his arms and wondered how such a perfect creature could love someone like him. In the corner of his mind he registered Amber talking about party invites but to be completely honest, he couldn't care less. The princess mentioned something about sending invites out by the end of the week.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that day after the three ladies had left Cedric's workshop, he was doing a quick check of his potion ingredients and noticed some of them were running rather low. He remembered that Sofia had planted several of the more common ingredients in their little garden, so he left his workshop to check if they were ready for harvesting.

"Oh, if you are going to be a member of this family you had better get used to eating with us, so why don't you join us tonight?" The queen cornered Cedric in the staircase coming down from his tower, and he knew at that point as much as it was phrased as a question it was a command, and he had better be down in the family dining room that evening. So there Cedric was with the Royal family and their two guests. Sofia was sitting beside him when Roland started up the table conversation.  
"So Sofia, you never did explain to us how you were taken from the palace grounds." Her father, King Roland, said while they waited for dinner to be brought to them. Sofia blushed remembering how easily they captured her.  
"Well," She started hesitating a bit until she felt Cedric grab her hand for support. "As Cedric knows after I left his tower, the night before last, I went for a walk in the gardens only to find an elf drowning in the moat. So, of course, I had to go help just to see that the elf didn't need help and he, I think, was paid to lure me out so that Achime's guards could grab me." Sofia looked only at Cedric and continued, "That's why you saw me with so many bruises, I tried to fight them off, only there was little I could do in my nightdress and lounging robe." Sofia's big blue eyes returned to her plate embarrassed. Her long hair hiding her face from view  
"Why do you hide your face from me?" Cedric asked he had forgotten where they were as he gently grabbed her chin to make her look at him again. Staring into her eyes, Cedric saw the embarrassment but also a small, but noticeable, amount of shame. "There is no need to be embarrassed, love, you fought back. I can remember all the times you foiled my plans to take over the kingdom, whether you knew it or not. Then the next time I needed help you were always right there ready and willing. I also know of a brave little princess who stood up to Morgana more than once." Cedric leaned in to give her a small kiss when they heard someone clear their throat. Shit, I forgot where I was, Cedric thought as he looked over to see the amused looks on the Ladies faces. King Roland on the other had looked shocked. That's when Cedric noticed Prince James was missing. Miranda seeing his confused look as he looked over the occupants of the table.  
"James is currently in Tangu visiting with his friend Prince Zandar." Cedric nodded as dinner was served.  
"Princess Sofia, would you like to join me for a walk in the gardens after supper?" Cedric asked, hoping he wasn't being to forward with his request. Sofia, who had her mouth full at the time, nodded happily.  
"If you don't mind Cedric, Jade and I will like to join you for your walk." Lucinda joined in the conversation, both wanting to go for a walk with he beloved and chaperone the two so that they don't do anything they weren't supposed to before the wedding.  
Sofia, who noticed that Amber wasn't eating because of holding Brendis, stood and walked around the table to take her nephew so that her sister could eat. As she looked at the babe in her arms, she tried to banish the memories. The guards who had taken her had said many vile things to her, from her looks to how Achime enjoyed breaking women with some spirit in them, and how that pig of a man would stuff her with so many children that she wouldn't be able to go anywhere.

'Cedric why is it that we got a royal summons stating you are courting Princess Sofia?' Goodwin asked the moment he arrived at the castle, he was still partially convinced that Cedric was still the little boy Goodwin always saw when he looked at his son. It was hard for Goodwin to admit that Cedric was a grown adult and could do things without his parents helping him every step of the way. Winifred smiled knowingly but wisely kept quiet on the subject. She felt it was about time her little boy got the happiness he deserved. Cedric may not have followed in her evil footsteps, but she couldn't deny that Sofia made him happier than Winifred had seen her son in a long time.  
The sudden appearance of Cedric's parents jolted Sofia out of her depressing thoughts and went to go greet them. Goodwin seeing the baby in her arms jump to the conclusion that Cedric had impregnated the princess and now had a bastard child.


End file.
